God Jul, Sasuke
by FrodooChann
Summary: Det är jul och Sasuke är kvar ensam hemma. Tre paket ligger under granen, och ett av dom kommer inte att öppnas, eller? One-Shot, ME NO OWN NARUTO D: This story is now translated in to english and will be up on december 1st under the name Merry Christmas, Sasuke. :)


God jul, Sasuke

Sasuke Uchiha satt på stenmuren som ringlade sig runt Uchiha herrgården. Det var mörkt ute, men Sasuke brydde sig inte. Han gillade det. Mörkt, tyst och livlöst. Snön föll sakta mot marken och la sig som ett tjockt, vitt täcke på marken. Det var den 23e december, dagen före julafton. Hans familj hade åkt i går till släkten i Kalifornien, men Sasuke hade valt att stanna hemma. Han vägrade att fira jul med Sai, hans 'å så duktiga ' kusin. Egentligen gillade Sasuke julen, men det var mest för att han fick vara ensam och tänka.

När han hörde kyrkklockan slå midnatt reste han sig och började gå mot huset. Tre paket låg under granen. Ett från hans mamma, ett från hans storebror Itachi och ett till. Det som stod ut så mycket från de andra. Det lilla, lysande orangea paketet, det han hade köpt till Naruto. Det paketet skulle antagligen hamna i garderoben, precis som det från förra året.

Sanningen var att Sasuke hade blivit förälskad i sin bästa vän, Naruto, redan sommaren förra året. Men han hade inte vågat säga någonting.

Han visste att Naruto var gay, det hade han sagt när de bara hade känt varandra i tre månader. Anledningen? Naruto gillade att vara ärlig mot de få vänner han hade.

Förra året hade Sasuke köpt en guldkedja till sin vän, men den hade han inte vågat ge bort, för i asken stod nämligen de tre orden han aldrig vågat säga rakt ut. Jag Älskar Dig. I år hade Sasuke hittat något ännu bättre. På ett svart läderband hängde en is blå kristall, den han visste att Naruto hade velat ha i år men aldrig hade haft råd med.

Sasuke gick fram till eldstaden och tände på några vedträn, innan han somnade på soffan.

Naruto Uzumaki satt på sängen i rummet han hyrde. Det var fortfarande mörkt ute, vilket var ganska självklart eftersom att klockan bara var halv sju. Vanligtvis skulle Naruto inte ha vaknat förens klockan tio, men i dag hade han andra planer. I sin hand höll han ett litet, blått paket. Inuti låg en blå sammets ask, och inuti den lilla asken låg ett halsband med ett silver hjärta, men det var inte allt. Ingraverat på silverhjärtat med små, snirkliga bokstäver stod det Naruto + Sasuke. Naruto hade sparat till smycket sen tre år tillbaka, då han hade känt Sasuke i ett år, och insåg att han var kär i honom. Och i dag var den stora dagen.

Naruto svalde klumpen i halsen och reste sig från sängen. Han gick ut genom ytterdörren och började gå mot Sasukes hus. Förhoppningsvis sov han fortfarande.

När Naruto stod på trappan framför den stora trädörren svalde han igen. Det här var kanske en dålig idé? Men nej, han skulle göra det här, det var nu eller aldrig. Naruto tog upp nyckeln ur sin ficka och öppnade ljudlöst dörren. När han kom in i vardagsrummet såg han Sasuke sovandes på soffan. 'Han ser så obekymrad ut när han sover' tänkte Naruto och satte sig på huk brevid Sasukes huvud. "Sasuke. Dags att vakna." sa han och log. "Na- Naruto?" sa Sasuke sömnigt medans han satte sig upp och gnuggade sömnen ut ögonen. "God morgon, Teme!" sa Naruto glatt. "Hn… Vad gör du här?" Sasuke tittade på sin blonda vän, och såg att Naruto rodnade. "Jo, det är så att jag visste att du skulle stanna ensam hemma, och det är ju jag också, så efter som att jag inte har något att göra, hade jag tänkt spendera min jul… Med dig." Sa Naruto och tittade Sasuke rakt i ögonen.

"Vänta lite här." Sa Sasuke och sprang upp för trappan till sitt rum för att hämta det gömda paketet.

När han kom tillbaka såg han att Naruto satt vid granen, oranget papper runt omkring sig och stirrandes på den blå kristallen. "Den är jätte fin, tack Sasuke." Sa han och log mjukt mot sin vän. "Det finns en till." Svarade Sasuke. Naruto tog fram det blå paketet och bytte med Sasuke, som gav honom ännu ett oranget paket. "Vi öppnar dom samtidigt." Sa Naruto. Och det gjorde dom. De två vännerna log när de läste på sina presenter. "Jag älskar dig" sa de båda högt, samtidigt.

Sasuke gick fram till Naruto och kramade om honom. "God jul Naruto."

"God jul, Sasuke."


End file.
